


My Angel

by CatcusButt



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Just lots of snuggles, One Shot, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcusButt/pseuds/CatcusButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, fluffy one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

Christine rolled onto her side, snuggling into the warmth that was her angel; Her beautifully imperfect angel of music. She felt two thin but strong arms pull her closer and she welcomed them with a smile.

“Good morning Erik” she whispered, tilting her head up at him and fluttering her beautiful brown eyes open to look at him. He was smiling at her, and he placed a tender kiss to her curly brown hair.

“Good morning, my love” Erik replied.

“Did you sleep well?”

“With you next to me, how could I not?”

            Christine softly blushed at this, but due to her pale, creamy complexion it could clearly be seen; even in the soft morning light. She reached up a hand to caress his deformed cheek, and Erik shuddered at the gentleness and love he could feel in that simple touch. Only a few months prior and he would have snapped at her and flinched away. Oh how far they had come since then.

“Would you like some breakfast” Erik asked simply.

“Would that require getting out of bed?”

“I would believe so”

“Then no, no I would not”

            Erik laughed at this and Christine beamed. She loved nothing more than hearing his laugh. Well, maybe a few things, such as the gentle, tender way he kissed her when he told her he loved her. Or the passionate kisses he gave when they made love. And even this right here, where she woke up next to him, and they just talked. No, nothing could compare to Erik.

 _Her_ Erik.

            He was nobody else’s and she took a little pride in the thought of this. In her midst of her possessiveness her grip on him had tightened and she heard a chuckle. She flickered her eyes back up at him with a questioning look.

“Can I help you with something?” She asked with a soft voice

“Well there are a few things you could help me with” He smirked back at her and she gasped, slapping his arm playfully

“Erik!”

“I regret nothing” she scowled at him before flicking his nose. He scowled back at her, before going back to smirking. “The offer still stands”

“After last night? How could you even think about sex again?” He laughed again at her

“I just simply can never get enough of you” He leaned down and kissed her passionately, and pulled her on top of him. She could tell it would be a long time before they got out of bed.


End file.
